


潜规则与被潜规则的正确姿势

by Chrisaf



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisaf/pseuds/Chrisaf
Summary: 娱乐圈au,四叔是演员，老板是编剧+老板，题目就是玩梗没什么大剧情(＾Ｕ＾)ノ~ＹＯ





	1. （一）	一起吃过两次饭就是朋友

      香槟，烛光，铺满玫瑰花瓣的大床，暧昧的光线勾着空气里发腻的香水味道，Reese打开门之后就皱起了眉头。他从来没觉得娱乐圈这趟水多干净，不过潜规则这玩意连他这号大老爷们也不放过估计挺新鲜。再往里看了眼，满屋子就Iris一个人。这是挺新鲜，用老板的名义约他来开会结果是这幅光景。什么也没说，Reese迈着大步就要出屋子。倒是那姑娘喊住了他，“John，你应该很清楚拒绝我的后果。”Reese一乐，绅士地转过来，随手把门给关了，从外头。

      John Reese从事演艺的职业生涯到这算是完了，德西玛经纪公司估计除了跟他解约还要再加点筹码，毕竟惹了老板的女儿。换个普通一点的工作也不错，也许可以去安保公司投份简历。随便给自己弄了点炒面，抱着啤酒瓶窝在沙发里，一个人吃饭确实少点乐子，随手打开了电视，切到娱乐新闻，等着看自己被栽上什么名头。不过一直到啤酒都见了底，也没有什么大新闻，只有一条是关于他的——John Reese与德西玛解约，原因不明。

      有点意思，Reese把空盘子丢进水槽，任由它和其他油乎乎的餐具呆在那里，给自己洗了个澡之后很快地睡着了。

      叫醒他的除了楼上邻居家蠢兮兮的大嗓门鹦鹉，早晚有一天要拿它炖汤，还有一通电话。简洁明了地讲了见面的时间和地点，他还想再问的时候，电话就干脆利落地挂断了。

      好奇心害死猫，Reese显然不打算买账，从他认真地挑选着香芹和大蒜来看，至少今天是没有外出的约会了。采购工作进行到姜的时候，一位过分严谨地裹着三件套的绅士走了过来，从头到脚都透着这位是油瓶倒了也懒得扶的主，Reese大致扫了一眼，准备随便拿一块，他对姜不是很在行。

      “无意冒犯，Mr. Reese，你准备拿的那块姜似乎并不是个极好的选择。”三件套先生突兀地开了口，声音意外地好听，温柔清亮的男中音，Reese看定了他，“所以，我猜你有推荐？”三件套先生伸手拿起了一块姜，放到鼻子前嗅了嗅，然后才递给Reese，“这块，外表较干，基本没有被人为处理过，姜芽还很嫩，你可以捏一下，很结实，另外，没有奇怪的味道。”那么自然地讲着，好像他正向酒店的客人推荐一瓶八二年的拉菲，Reese接过了生姜丢进篮子，“所以，无所不知先生，介意告诉我你为什么知道我的名字么？”稳重的绅士舔了舔嘴唇，“我很抱歉，Mr. Reese，如果你没有爽约的话，两个小时前我就该向你介绍过我自己了，另外你可以叫我Mr. Finch，无所不知的那位先生是谷歌。”Mr. Finch看起来有点生气，薄薄的嘴唇紧抿着稍稍撇向一边。Reese心情大好地又拿了一盒西红柿，“我的错，Finch，可惜早上的电话不是你打的，只说了时间地址就挂掉，你不会怪我没有赴一个过分神秘的约吧。”

      Finch一时语塞，还是镇定地跟上了他，“关于这点我应该道歉，Mr. Reese，Ms. Shaw并不是个非常有耐心的人，但是认识久了你会发现她是个挺热心的姑娘。”Reese不置可否地点了点头，看了眼手表，刚好下午三点，“那么Finch，你今天原本还有什么安排么？除了跟我见面之外？”Finch眨眨眼，他特意腾出了一整天的日程，Bear也被Ms. Shaw接走了，于是他诚实地回答，“没有了。”“到我家喝个下午茶怎么样？然后我请你吃晚饭，就当是我爽约的补偿，Finch，你得让我补偿你。”Reese耷拉下眉毛，一脸真诚地望向他，不知道为什么他鬼使神差地想起了Bear，点点头一声“好”就那么出去了。之后的路上Finch都在思考自己一直以来坚守的个人隐私问题，怎么会有人把刚见面的人约回家里吃饭呢，太不可思议了，以至于自己莫名地抱着自己的公文包坐进了Reese的车里都忘记了反驳。

      Reese的公寓比你能想象的单身汉的公寓要整洁得多，事实上那面大落地窗透过来的光让整间屋子看起来一尘不染。Finch被引着在沙发上坐下，茶几上只有一个空的啤酒瓶子，Reese笑着把它拿走，“抱歉有点乱，毕竟我刚刚破产了。”Finch挑挑眉，“事实上并没有。”Reese歪了下头，“你还真是让我惊讶啊，Finch，我去弄点喝的，慢慢聊？”Finch点点头，“如果你有绿茶的话，加一颗糖就很好。”“来点甜甜圈？”“那就太完美了。”Reese往厨房走着，“哦，你可以随意转转，Finch，不过最好不要打开衣帽间的门。”“恐怕我并没有偷窥别人衣柜的癖好，Mr. Reese。”Reese笑了起来，把脏盘子丢进洗碗机，开始烧水。

      在陌生人家里转悠是种很新奇的体验，尽管他掌握了那么多这个人的信息，Mr. Reese仍旧不过是一个陌生人的名字，他们才见面不足半个小时，Finch对于他而言更是个陌生人。怪的是Finch目前为止还没有过度接触一个人的不适感，Reese理所应当的态度就好像他们已经认识了很多年一样，演员都有这样的天赋么？显然书桌上的静电感应球不打算回答，他把手贴上去用昆雅语念着，“吾以自然之名……”背后的笑声打断了他，Finch红着脸转过身来，Reese手握成拳头抵在鼻子下面清了清嗓子，把笑憋回去，“对不起我不是……你的精灵语说得很好，很……”可爱两个字收了回去，似乎对第一次见面的人不太妥当，尤其面前这个还挺害羞的，“茶好了。”他没忍住，轻轻地拍了拍Finch的胳膊。

      Finch满意地喝了一口茶，“Mr. Reese，关于你在德西玛公司解约事件的原委我了解得还算清楚。鉴于我还是有点关系的生意人，他们只会跟你解约而不会进一步地找你麻烦。我早些时候本来是想请你看看这个，不过现在看也可以。”说着从包里掏出两份文件，递了过去。Reese随意翻了翻，一份是合约，一份是几页剧本，“所以你是TM公司的人。”“是的。”“听你的意思，德西玛那边你已经摆平了。”Reese摩挲着下巴。

      Finch坐正了一点，“目前来说，是的。”“这只是份普通的合约，”Reese把手里的打印纸抖了抖，“你们老板能同意这种赔本的买卖？”Finch舔了舔嘴唇，眼光闪躲。Reese眯起了眼，“哈，你是老板？”“确切地说，我和朋友一起建立了这家公司……”Finch思考着措辞，Reese倒是大咧咧地往后倒进沙发里，“你就是老板。亲自来签我，就只是为了让我到你们旗下？没有附加条件？”Finch皱着眉头，“所有要求都在合约里写明了，我不太明白你的附加条件是指？”“潜规则啊，Finch，你费这么大周折来签我，真的没有什么要求？”Reese毫不在意地翻着剧本，似乎自己只是说了“你不想吃个甜甜圈”之类的话。Finch瞪着眼珠子转过身去，“我不知道你为何会有此想法，Mr. Reese。你是个非常优秀的演员，这就是我想签下你的原因。至于其他条件，我手里有一个剧本，因为一直没有合适的主角人选就没有投入拍摄，而你，Mr. Reese，刚好就是那个合适人选。”

      Reese因为对方紧张起来飞快的语速和颤音笑了起来，“哦，可惜了，什么时候改主意了一定要让我知道。”拿起笔就在合同最后签了名字，爽快地递了回去，“老板。”Finch疑惑地看着他，“你都不用让经纪人仔细看看的么？”Reese拿起一个甜甜圈，“精灵族可不跟坏人打交道，Harold。差不多也该做饭了，烟熏鳕鱼，希望你对蒜蓉没有意见。”Finch收了收腿让对方过去，“我没有特别排斥的食物，说到这个，抱歉Mr. Reese，我本应该带瓶红酒来的……”“别担心那个，Finch，你已经带了更好的东西来了。”Reese咬着甜甜圈往厨房去了，Finch则一边想着着Reese说的是剧本还是合约，一边用手机开始查询附近提供送货服务的酒庄。

      事实证明Reese的手艺真的不错，配上Finch选的酒，整顿饭吃得相当惬意。之后Finch婉言谢绝了Reese送自己回家的好意，坚持要回到超市去开回自己的车。八点钟的纽约街头如往常一般拥挤，三件套先生很快就没入了人群，变成茫茫大海中的一滴水，Reese手搭在方向盘上，盯着那滴水又从大海里跳出来，钻进一辆铁皮的机器，消失在了霓虹的长流中。

      在某些人的信条里，一起吃过两次饭就算认识，认识了就是朋友，他打着方向盘，吹着零碎的调子掉头回家去了。

* * *

 


	2. （二）	Mr. Finch is a very private person

     

* * *

       Reese起了个大早，去新公司报道，也许是为了给同事留个好印象。总之被搅了美梦的Fusco把他所有知道的神都问候了一遍，他们中的任何一个都不曾保护他免于名为John Reese这个恶魔的剥削，一个都没有！

      前台的小姑娘红着脸领他和他的经纪人往Finch的办公室去，期间羞答答地向Reese讨了个签名，说实在的，这种事情好长一段时间不曾发生了。伟大的二十一世纪，好演员多得像洄游的沙丁鱼，你冒过一次头可不代表能一直红下去，坐个几年的冷板凳这人气就能掉底。好在Reese是位心宽的主，Fusco家里还有一个小餐馆，偶尔他也去厨房帮点忙，倒是没把做饭的手艺落下。当然这段路不能让Reese完整地回顾自己的演艺生涯，目的地很快就到了，门外边办公桌后的小姑娘抱着一大碗鹌鹑蛋吃得正开心，看到他之后面无表情地把五十美元拍给了身边的棕发女子。而拿到钱的那个笑着帮坐着的那个捋了捋头发，“你得对Harry多点信心才行啊，Sameen。”

      Fusco作为单身人士的某个警铃响了起来，提醒着他来自视觉和听觉造成的不适感，“我说你们小两口能不能先通知了你们老板再缠绵。”Reese倒是心情不错，勾起嘴角，“我能知道你们打了什么赌么？”“赌你今天出现还是明天。”被叫做Sameen的女子翻了个大大的白眼，“我赌了明天。”“哦，顺带一提，这是Shaw，你可以叫我Root。”Root笑得十分有礼貌，不过Reese能分辨出来几分敌意，也笑着握了握对方伸过来的的手。正巧这时候Finch打门里出来，怔了一怔，“哦，我猜你们已经认识了，Mr. Reese，不过还是让我介绍一下。”他扬起胳膊示意着，“Ms. Shaw，我的私人助理，Ms. Groves，这次一起合作的编剧。”Reese的目光紧紧跟着他的手，直到Finch扭过头来看了他一眼才回过神，冲旁边歪了下头，“Lionel，我的经纪人。”

      Finch点点头，“Mr. Fusco，很高兴你也来了，如果有什么关于合约的问题，跟Ms. Shaw谈一下，她可以全权代表我的意见。另外，Mr. Reese，如果不是太仓促的话，我希望你能跟我来一下。”“我非常乐意跟你去任何地方，Finch。”Reese不怀好意的笑让其他人的目光都聚拢了过来，Finch忙不迭地解释，“我是说……导演组的人刚好在，我想让你去念一念剧本，Ms. Groves也会一起来。”Reese脸上挂着一个类似于安抚小孩子的笑，“都听你的，老板。”然而其中的安抚作用却是一点也没有发挥，Finch只觉得耳朵都热了起来，极快地转过身就走掉了。Reese不紧不慢地跟上，Root也追了过去。

      Fusco坐进椅子里跟Shaw套近乎，“嘿，Shaw，眼镜儿到底什么来头，怎么都没听说过？”Shaw咽下一颗鹌鹑蛋，“你为什么想知道？”“这不是有颗刨根问底的心嘛，要不咱们边吃边聊？”Fusco说着拿过了桌子上的外卖单，晃了晃。Shaw从抽屉里拿出了另外一张宣传单，在一块看起来价值不菲的牛排上点了点。Fusco咬了咬牙，“成交。”

      Reese在念台词的时候还是有点紧张的，听到导演们要求他再把声音压低一点之后，这种紧张感只增不减，他看了Finch一眼，几乎是用气音把台词又念了一遍。“太棒了！”Zoe冲Reese点了点头，又凑到Finch耳朵边，“说真的，Harold，你是从哪里把他捡回来的，我能约他吃晚餐么？”Finch刚扬起来的笑僵在脸上，舔了舔唇，“Ms. Morgan，我想这是你的自由。”又努力地扬了扬嘴角。Zoe了然地一笑，帮Finch整了整领带，“好了，把他带走吧，你的小男朋友可是吃醋了哟，Harold。”Finch除了面部温度迅速上升之外，并没有其他的不适感。

      这个故事本来没有什么好担心的，然而不同的角度看一个杨桃都能看出五角星来，那么从Mr. Reese的视角来看，一位能和Finch轻松调笑的成熟女性，绝对是红灯警报级别的。太多的思绪在他脑子里开会以至于Reese都没有留心自己是不是把它们说了出来，所以当一句突兀的“Finch，你有女朋友么？”冒出来的时候，Finch几乎跳了起来。

      “请原谅，我是个非常注重隐私的人，Mr. Reese。”                                                    

      “那男朋友呢？”

      “我是个非常注重隐私的人。”Finch重复了一遍，说完就把Reese甩在了身后。

      “所以，没有。”盯着对方背影的Reese笑得十分开心。

      回到办公室的Finch决定不对自己助理在门口撕咬着一块插在小刀上的牛排这种行为作出评价，并小心翼翼地试图把这个画面从脑海里删除。而Reese收获的是Fusco皱着眉头拍给他的小笔记本以及一句，“你欠我三百块，不用谢。”

      Reese翻开就看到了：“

      有钱，

      单身，

      喜爱煎绿茶，甜食，中餐，狄更斯，歌剧

      宠物：马里努阿犬Bear，喜欢牛肉干和高级皮革，单身，热爱运动，乖巧懂事的大家伙，非常依赖Finch……”

      看来Shaw非常喜欢Bear，Reese叹了口气，把本子揣进口袋。算上下午茶，他和Finch也算一起吃了两顿饭，哦，下午茶可能做不得数，离午餐还有点时间，Reese决定先做一点准备工作。

      Mr. Finch在生活的各方面都有不错的品味，但这并不意味着他不能忍受工作忙时生活水准的稍稍下降，再说员工餐厅的意大利面味道还是很诱人的。他刚拿起叉子，就有一个纸杯落在了餐盘右前方。Finch放下叉子转过头，Reese已经挨着他坐下了，“介意我坐下么，Finch？”“我恐怕你已经坐下了，Mr. Reese，”Finch伸手拿过那杯饮料，“顺带一提，我不喝咖啡。”“煎绿茶，一颗糖。”Reese笑得像牙膏广告的主角，Finch则低下头啜了一口，随后满意地挑了挑眉毛。

      “说真的，Finch，你是怎么知道我能通过试镜的？”Reese盯着一个形状可疑的春卷，思考着咬下去不弄脏衣服的可能性。

      Finch把嘴里的食物咽下去，又喝了口茶，“因为你是最佳人选，Mr. Reese。”

      Reese扔下叉子，一手支着脑袋，一手搁在桌上，专心地看着对方。

      “这部剧中很大一部分内容是关于退役军人PTSD症状的，主角自然最好能有刚毅的军人线条，但同时还要有一双灵动的眼睛，带一点忧郁气质。我必须承认你有双非常迷人的眼睛，Mr. Reese。”Finch舔了舔嘴唇，没敢扭过头去，又开始专心地吃自己的意面。

      没料到对话走向的Reese愣了一愣，看着对方红通通的耳尖决定暂时放一放这个话题。非常注重隐私的Mr. Finch倒是相当坦诚的一个人，他心情大好地叉起春卷咬了一大口，丝毫不在意掉下来的碎屑究竟都去了哪里。

      用餐结束时，Reese没有得到帮对方擦掉嘴角酱汁的机会，Finch的吃相很好，要找到出现在不合适位置的食物残渣的任务难之又难。看来适当并且合理的肢体接触是没戏了，Reese心不在焉地收拾自己的餐盘，一直到对方小心地开口，“Mr. Reese，你的衣服上……”他随手拂了几下，Finch终于看不下去掏出手帕替他拂掉了衣襟上的碎屑，并对着遗留的油渍皱起了眉头，“Mr. Reese，你介意把衬衫脱下来么？”Reese窃笑着凑到对方耳朵边，“我是不介意，Harold，餐厅里其他人就不一定了。”Finch飞快地撤回了自己捏着对方衣襟的手，连忙解释，“我是说，我可以给你找一件临时的，这个油渍久了会很难去掉……我很抱歉，Mr. Reese，为我不得体的言行。”

      “用不着抱歉，Finch，我相当享受你的手在我锁骨附近呢。”当然如果能在其他地方会更好，Reese眨了眨眼，帮已经有点运行过载的老板收走了餐盘。


	3. 所谓第三次约会

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最早发这章的时候碰巧赶上了妇女节，向所有的女性们致以节日的祝福，特别向伟大的妈妈们致敬，节日快乐，情敌们(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～

       6:00，对于一个没有太阳的周六来说还是太早了些，Finch翻了个身，Bear立刻扑上来舔他的脸。这次是非起不可了，Finch叹着气把六点半的闹钟按掉，给Bear的碗里加满了狗粮，把自己送进浴室去洗漱。

       6:20，Finch洗漱完毕，裹在浴袍里仔细地刮脸，Bear则乖巧地坐在门口，等着一个例行的清晨按摩。

       与此同时，Reese正抓起一只枕头压在自己脑袋上，试图在邻居家鹦鹉走了调的国歌中保持不清醒。最终还是在半庄严半滑稽的氛围中悲惨地起了床，并盘算着养一只猫的可能性。

       6:30，Finch给Bear放松着肌肉，后者从喉咙里发出舒服的呜呜声，并配合地翻身。

       Reese拿出之前在部队的高效率，已经洗漱完毕并换上了一套西装，对着镜子仔细地审视自己。

       6:40，Finch拿出前一天选好的衣服，依次穿上衬衫、马甲，绑好束袜带，穿上裤子。

       Reese扒掉目前为止的第三套西服，用着不必要的力气拨拉衣橱里可怜的衣物。            

       6:50，Finch已经妥帖地穿上了三件套，扣好袖扣，对着镜子调整领带和口袋巾的位置。

       Reese换上了第七套衣服，试图给自己系上一个领结。

       7:00，Finch穿戴整齐，在包里装上Bear的球和玩具，牵着精气神十足的小伙子出门了。

       Reese自暴自弃地扔掉了那根万恶的布料，抓起电话打给Fusco要求找一个外援，背后床上衣服垒起的小山堆极具存在感地提示着他的失败。

       前一天夜里下的雨不算大，此刻街道上只有偶尔几处浅浅的水洼，空气里还弥留着恰到好处的水汽，既没有这个时节过分的干燥，也不至于浓重到让人喘不过气来。刚刚抽芽的柳树带着星星点点的鹅黄色，远远望去像一团薄薄的绿雾。几株白玉兰心急地打了苞，锦缎似的挤满枝桠。Finch深深呼吸了一下公园里透出的春天气味，欣慰地看着Bear在草地上和别人家的金毛犬玩得正欢。

       “他可真是个活泼的小伙子，Tina很喜欢他呢。”金毛犬的女主人笑着同他打招呼，腹部温柔的曲线表明着一位美丽的准母亲身份，“介意我坐下么？”

       “当然不。”Finch忙不迭地站起来，扶着年轻的女士坐下，“他的名字是Bear，Tina也是个很漂亮的好姑娘，看得出来您会是位非常棒的母亲。哦，对了，我是Harold，Harold Finch。”

       准妈妈握了握他的手，“Claudia，Claudia Cruz。她下周就要出生了，医生说她是个健康的小家伙。”眼睛里满是母亲独有的喜悦和慈爱。

       “我肯定她会是个健康且漂亮的小天使，就像她的妈妈一样。”Finch受到感染也微笑起来。

       Claudia打量着他，“所以，Harold，你今晚要去约会么？”

       Finch本能地一惊，不甚流利地解释道，“事实上，他是我的员工。”终于在对方意味深长的目光中改了口，“我也不确定，出于某些原因我决定请他吃饭以示歉意，再加上他也请我吃过一次晚餐，我想这……很平常？”

       “哦，他可真是太幸运了，Harold。”Claudia安抚地拍了拍他的手背，“你要知道，亲爱的，不是只有晚餐能表达歉意的，我敢肯定他也喜欢你。”

       Finch的耳朵不由自主地红了起来，女性天生就有更敏感的观察力和图景感知能力，更不用说一位即将抚育另一位女性的准妈妈。如果说有什么是比狄更斯笔下的更为可信的，莫过于一位聪慧的女士的直觉。

       现在，请好心地给我五分钟，我们把时间倒回两天前，Mr. Reese还穿着一件脏衬衫的时候。

       一个公司消息最为灵通的地方莫过于茶水间，加上一两个别有用心的人，就变成了八卦新闻滋生的温床。Reese和Finch原本只是路过，却因为里面音量不加节制的谈话而停了下来。

       “那个John Reese肯定跟老板有什么关系。”

       “早上还是老板带他去试镜的。”

       “我刚刚看到他们一起吃饭，很亲密的样子。”

       “所以他真的是潜规则上位么？”

       Finch皱着眉头终于听不下去，在敞着的门上敲了两下。屋子里的人都手足无措地站了起来，而Finch并没有看向他们，对着Reese欠了欠身，“我很抱歉让你听到这些，Mr. Reese。”他把手搭在门上，“如果你们能更专注于工作，我相信好机会也会降临到你们头上的。虽然你们可能并不太在意，女士们先生们，下次在背后议论别人时，记得关门。”说完顺带关上了门。

       Reese对这种言论着实不甚上心，但Finch气成了一只鼓起来的小刺猬，这就有意思了。他用力地瞪了一会儿眼睛，确保眼眶红了起来，当Finch小心翼翼地看向他时，刻意地压下了眉梢。对一个演员的人格和演技进行诽谤莫过于最恶毒的中伤，Finch急得要冒汗，他把手贴上Reese的胳膊，“Mr. Reese，真的很抱歉，这都是我之前草率的决定才会令你……”

       Reese拥住了Finch，倒不是为了趁机占便宜，怎么说他也是曾经的都市传奇，这点风度还是有的。眼下Reese把一个没绷住的笑埋在对方脖子后头，整理着自己的表情，善解人意的老板没有推开绕在自己脖子上的加大号抱抱熊，还轻轻拍了拍他的背。意外之喜总是能让人格外高兴，Reese甚至想跑回去感谢那几个嚼舌根的同事，挨个握手再附上一句，“别担心，最后那句话很快就能实现了。”

       恋恋不舍地放开了自家老板，现在他的脸上可是货真价实的失落了，“要是你真的那么抱歉，Finch，就请我吃晚餐吧，周六晚上。”平白蹭过人家一顿饭的Finch自然没有拒绝的理由，只是他答应了之后，Reese的脸立刻多云转晴，这让他想深入了解一下演员的脾气。

       于是现在，Finch因为身边女士对周六这个微妙的时机及某些暗示含义的分析红了耳朵。Reese则在服装店里继续不停地换着衣服，原本半小时就能完成的一个项目，只是Reese“能恰好引起对方欲望又不会把保守的情人吓跑”这个要求过于苛刻，Andre*作为专业造型师的尊严又不允许失败。当然没有任何理由能责怪Reese的苛刻，这可是他和Finch的第三次约会（算上那次午餐），至少对他而言是。Fusco最终翻着白眼倒进了休息区的沙发，这些恋爱中人的东西他真的不想再懂了。

       距离约会只剩两个钟头，Reese好不容易打理好，确切地说是被打理好，他匆匆忙忙扔下一句“谢了，回头让Fusco请你吃饭。”就在经纪人不满的嚷嚷声中跑掉了。这点时间还够他迅速地洗个澡，再把衬衣熨一下。

       Finch把小熊送去了Shaw那里，想了想还是准备回家再换一身衣服，却因为在停车场看到了上午那只金毛犬而愣了愣。Tina不安地叫着，他连忙跑过去，Claudia痛苦地倚在汽车上，抓住他的袖子向他求援。Finch帮已经疼出冷汗的准妈妈坐进副驾，脱下大衣垫在她的背后，并放低了座椅试图让她舒服一些。金毛犬无助地舔着主人的脸颊，低低地呜咽。Finch一边发动车子，一边联系了最近的医院。接线员在电话那头问询了基本情况，指导着产妇用拉梅兹胸部呼吸法尽可能地放松，他不自觉地也跟着节奏一起呼吸，方向盘差点因为手心里的汗打滑。Finch压下一阵眩晕感，在袖子上蹭了蹭手，一踩油门把车子开上了紧急车道。

       Reese拿着一大捧白色满天星，对着后视镜又整了整领口和头发才下了车。Finch不像是会迟到的人，所以Reese提早了五分钟来，让侍者预先准备好配餐的香槟。等待的时间过于漫长，五分钟久得像十几个世纪。他盯着手表频频抬头，却迟迟不见人来，敲着桌子想也许是路上堵车了。这时候就打电话未免太沉不住气，他抬手要了杯咖啡，心不在焉地搅和着。

       万幸Finch没有堵车，他手忙脚乱地牵着金毛犬跟上了医务人员推着的担架床，Claudia抓着他的手腕，Finch反复喃喃着，“没事了，Claudia我们到医院了，你和她都不会有事的。”，差点就这么跟进了产房。好在医生指挥一个小护士把他带了出来，将Tina托付给咨询处的同事。小护士一边安慰他一边给他进行了必要的消毒，套上无菌服，又把他带进了产房。显然面色惨白，满脸担忧的Finch被当成了紧张过头的准父亲，不过这不是反驳的时候，他让准妈妈握着自己的手，音调破碎地安慰Claudia，跟着她一起呼吸，几乎要晕过去。

       等待了半个多钟头的Reese终于沉不住气打了电话，当然没有人接听。他转了转眼珠，拨通了电话公司的客服，用十分着急的语调请他们帮忙打开自己“离家出走了的儿子”手机上的GPS，并表示自己已经报了警，而对方报给他一家医院的地址时，Reese抓起外套就冲了出去。他压着胃里的不适感，向前台的小护士询问是否有名叫Harold Finch的病人，得到了目前急诊室只有一位孕妇在一位先生陪同下待产的消息。

       Reese赶到急诊室时刚巧门开了，穿着无菌服的Finch跟在医务人员后头，他疑惑地叫了声“Harold？”被叫到名字的人脸上还是没有什么血色，舔了舔嘴唇，“天哪，Mr. Reese，我很抱歉这，这非常碰巧真的是意外。”Reese挑起了眉毛，“你是说没有赴约，还是那个孩子？”Finch瞪圆了眼睛，“不不不，我和Ms. Cruz今天早上才认识，这是……”意识到自己反应过于激烈又不好意思地扭过头专注于脚下的砖块。Reese咧开一个笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。

       收拾妥当之后，Finch惊喜地获得了抱一抱新生儿的殊荣，小心翼翼地接过裹在粉色小毯子里的婴儿，忍不住低声感慨着，“天哪，她真是不可思议地柔软。”Claudia和Reese都笑了起来。稍显粗心的孩子父亲终于感到了医院，新晋家长不住地感谢Finch，并诚恳地请求Reese和Finch当孩子的教父，Finch甚至起了孩子的名字——Leila。这可真是个奇妙的夜晚。

       回家路上Finch在副驾座里睡着了，安静的样子让Reese花了好大力气才忍住了偷一个吻的念头，把自己的风衣给他盖在了身上。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Andre Cooper403助攻小哥哥  
> 另外这里Leila的父母就是很寻常的幸福人家不要理我这个俗人_(:зゝ∠)_


	4. 有关公开场合的社交礼仪

      国际象棋第二步有七万两千零八十四种可能，到第三步有九百万种可能，第四步有三千一百八十千亿种，向来准时得如同机械齿轮的Mr. Finch超过十点钟还没有来接Bear的可能只有一种——有一股不可抗力让抵达Shaw的公寓变成了极困难的任务。

      事实上把“难”去掉，针对Harold的现状也是恰当的。他在八点钟的时候挣扎着看了一眼闹钟，然后就被疲倦的潮水卷走了。当他终于短暂地击溃一波睡眠的进攻，闭着眼睛给自己刷牙，自暴自弃地用电动剃须刀刮了胡子。打开淋浴头把自己浇醒的念头极其不明智，尽管有几分钟的清醒，但浑身清爽的感觉让他更加渴望合一会眼。Finch抱着毯子倒进沙发，摸索着拨了电话，“Ms. Shaw，我需要你帮我叫一辆出租车，鉴于我并非驾驶的良好状态……”

      Reese握着手机还没来得及回答，就听见短暂撞击地毯的声音——闷闷的“咚”。他好笑地挂断了电话，把购物袋一股脑堆到后座，预备添一项计划外的行程。

      Finch再次醒过来的时候，Bear正欢快地搅动阳光中的细小尘埃，冲着他扑了过来。他揉着小伙子的脑袋，“早上好啊，乖孩子。”厨房里飘出牛奶和咖啡的香气，Finch深深吸了一口气，把睡衣拉整齐，从毯子里钻出来，“Ms. Shaw，真的很感谢你送Bear过来，还煮了咖啡。”但转过墙角之后他的表情就凝固在了脸上，因为意外而睁大眼睛，细微的酸痛感沿着神经纤维反馈回大脑，Finch在0.1秒内发挥了他高效率的决策——连着眨了好几下眼。Reese把焯好的胡萝卜和豌豆捞出来搁在碗里，笑着摇头，“我看起来像Shaw么？”他变戏法一样端出一小块三明治，故意拿得高了一些，让Finch不得不像松鼠那样把手举在胸前接过来。

      “我猜你家里有白葡萄酒，Finch？”睡眼惺忪，穿着睡衣的Finch，因为三明治鼓着一边腮帮子，点点头转向了酒柜。上帝，他就像一只被吹乱了毛的小仓鼠！Reese险些把橄榄油倒进海鲜汤的锅里。

      与人交往这件事对Finch而言仍然是个谜，人的感情像是喜怒无常的海，复杂，难以揣测和控制。倒不是说那不好，浪漫主义的诗人们歌颂它，膜拜它，把它当作世上最了不起的珍宝。要命的浪漫主义，他有时候还真喜欢那些。于是他简单地换上衬衣和马甲，领带也是随意地系了一个单结，对后脑勺翘起来的一丛头发毫不知情，因为Reese讲述从Shaw那里夺走Bear是一项多么艰难的任务而微笑着。一直到Reese把手贴上他的枕骨，才意识到他们之间的距离已经缩短到了不可思议的地步，他们放任Finch的目光在Reese的眼睛和嘴唇之间徘徊，让戴着眼镜的绅士从容地开口，“那么，我应该怎样感谢你呢，Mr. Reese？”“一个吻怎么样？”这就够了，两双热切的唇推开横亘在中间的空气，即将贴上彼此的时候，被Bear的呜呜声打断了。两个人都没忍住低低地笑了起来，Reese转回去继续准备餐桌，Finch则红着耳朵去查看Bear情绪低落的缘由。

      结果是Bear的球，不知出于何种原因卡在了书架里。咬坏了两本阿西莫夫和一本狄更斯之后收到了书架禁令的小家伙可怜兮兮地摇着尾巴，Finch揉了揉他的脑袋，“没事了，我的乖孩子，我帮你拿下来。”Bear轻轻地从Finch手里咬过了球，尾巴摇成一阵小小的旋风，眼睛闪着光，标准的请求外出的表情。Finch宠溺地笑了，“吃过午饭。”Bear开心地“汪”了一声，又忙不迭地把掉出来的球咬回来，搁在引绳旁边，兴奋地绕着他的腿打转，差点让他摔倒。

      午餐时间两个人心照不宣地谈起了各自的工作安排，最终失落地发现接下来的一个月内休假都没有重合。Reese的大部分时间要用来背台词和健身，Finch得和其他编剧们聚在一起，跟导演讨论剧集的下一步走向，修改剧本直到他们能被完美地交到演员手上。也许眼下并非一段感情舒展嫩芽的好时机，但谁又能真的规定什么样的时机是好的呢？有位伟人说过，能今天完成的事情不要留给明天。

      他们一起牵着Bear走过心急地绽出零星花朵的小树，由Reese担任投手，Bear捕手的小型比赛在返青的草地上进行。裁判Mr. Finch捧着暖和的绿茶惬意地在长椅上享受下午三点的阳光，受队员们高涨的情绪感染微笑起来。而这个微笑因为Reese毫无形象地倒在草地上被Bear蹭着扩大了，急中生智的Reese奋力把球丢给了Finch，Bear吐着舌头跑向他，慷慨地在他大衣和裤子上蹭了许多狗毛。这个约会看起来像一场小型风暴，飘满了Bear的毛和细碎的青草叶子。他不记得Bear是怎么放过他的，因为突然间Reese凑过来给了他一个猝不及防的吻，Finch除了把煎绿茶推远一点根本没时间做其他准备，他吻着他，像吻着阳光，温暖且柔软。

      不甘寂寞的Bear也凑上来，在他们中间拱着，试图把舌头贴上其中一个。两个人笑了好一阵，Finch红着耳朵严肃地向一大一小讲述着公开场合的社交礼仪。“严肃点，Mr. Reese，别忘了你可是个公众人物。”看到自家员工捏着Bear的爪子乱挥，漫不经心地频频点头之后，Finch板起脸说教。可惜在你拿着一个小型吸尘器的时候，很难有说服力。

      幸好Finch近乎偏执地清理了两个人身上Bear的毛和不知名的植物，Reese才能在十分钟内收拾好自己，匆匆忙忙地赶去一家采访。一只灰蓝色的鸽子拍打着翅膀落在不远处的草地上，Finch喊住了跃跃欲试的Bear，在悦耳的啁啾声中散步回家。

      要命的准备工作让整个工作室像一壶正在冒泡的开水，每个人都被指挥得团团转，恨不得能多生出几个自己来一起运作。Finch和Reese见面的机会不多，他们在各自的工作间歇里拿出手机，只来得及给对方按上一条，“晚安，好梦。”的短信。Reese就像他从大众视线里消失了那样突然地又蹦了出来，毫无疑问是Finch的功劳，但他有时候不是很高兴，因为他面对那些兴奋的记者和频频闪光的镜头时，总是想着Finch。他想冲着随便哪家媒体的镜头大喊Finch的名字，像个疯子一样，只要能给他腾出点时间来约会或者是别的什么。

      当然Reese也是个知足的人，他会趁着休息时间拎上一盒甜甜圈，或者一杯煎绿茶，溜进Finch的办公室，不敲门，有时候能趁着老板全神贯注地敲键盘时偷一个吻。Shaw和Root对此无动于衷，只有倒霉地来抓人的Fusco给出了正常人的反应，他捂着眼睛仰天长啸，“看在芝加哥小熊的份上，神奇小子，别玩这种坠入爱河的青少年把戏！”

      忙碌带给人的一个好处在于，它会让难熬的时光变得非常快。剧组新的一集要在LA拍摄，终于从新几内亚度假会来的Nathan接过了公司，慷慨地批准了Finch随行。一众人等心情大好地坐飞机奔赴新环境，跟着Mr. Finch一起出差意味着所有事情都会有条不紊且全员待遇优厚。当然由于某些未知因素，还是有那么一个不太愉快的小插曲。

      “房间少一个，Finch。”Shaw面无表情地向自家老板汇报着。

      “那么，可以先把你的房间让出去么，Ms. Shaw，你在这边也有房子。”

      “哦，亲爱的Harry，我们已经把房间让出去了。这次是酒店方面的疏忽，”Root帮着Shaw把行李塞进出租车的后备箱，“如果你不能收留我们那位可怜的同事，他恐怕只能露宿街头了。”

      Finch思考了一会，终于下定决心，“好吧，他可以暂时住我那。”

      Root神秘地眨了眨眼，“他一个小时后到。”就连Shaw的表情也有点微妙，这让Finch有些怀疑自己刚刚的决定。

      正当Finch收拾妥当，把笔记本架好预备看行程时，门铃响了。他确保自己衣着得体，才去开了门。

      门刚开，Bear就扑了过去，Reese丢开行李箱，开心地揉起了他的脖颈。Finch挑了挑眉，鬼使神差地冒出一句，“欢迎回家，Mr. Reese。”

      他们随意地吃了点晚餐，分别进了主卧和一楼的浴室，准备让热水洗掉六个多小时的奔波。

      Finch觉得胃里有点翻腾，大概是陌生的食物压迫着他的消化系统。浴室的气窗坏了，怎么都打不开，暖气又开得很足，Finch只能设法缩短洗澡的时间免得在水汽里晕过去。但热水的感觉太好了，被舒适地包围，全身都放松下来。他忍不住想到Mr. Reese，在接下来的一周时间里，他们要面对彼此，分享彼此的空间，这实在是一件很亲密的事，当然他们还可以更亲密一点。

      浴室门被敲响让他吓了一跳，Reese在门外问他有没有多余的牙膏，他努力地让自己镇静下来，并指出了存放生活用品的柜子在哪儿。

      在热水里多呆上一会似乎没有加深他的不适，Finch仍然只是有点闷得慌，伸手去抓毛巾的时候有一点晕眩，这让他不得不扶住洗手台试图撑过这一阵，只是有点头晕而已。

      把Finch从一个非常快的梦境里叫醒的人是Reese，他猛地睁开眼睛，前一秒在脑海里飞快掠过的景象怎么也想不起来。Reese着急地拍着他的脸，“Finch，你能听到么？Finch，和我说话！”他能听到，但他暂时不想回答，这太尴尬了，因为洗澡晕过去。终于他鼓起勇气开口，“Mr. Reese，我很好，”说着坐了起来，“我现在一点也不头晕。”Reese的脸皱得像颗核桃，“你确定？你可能摔倒的时候伤到了自己，哪里疼么？”

      Finch摇摇头，“不，Mr. Reese，我没有感受到疼痛。”

      Reese捏了捏他左边的膝盖和手肘，“明天你就会感觉到了。你的膝盖也许会淤青，待会儿要去医院做个检查么？”

      Finch低下头，感激地看到自己腰间还围着一条浴巾，不过下一秒这种感激就飞没了，“Mr. Reese，为什么你什么都没穿！”

      Reese一脸无辜地努了努嘴，“给你了啊，Finch，担心你会觉得尴尬。”

      Finch哭笑不得，“请你去随便穿上点什么，好让我也穿上点什么我们再谈，可以么，Mr. Reese？”

      “当然可以，我的老板。”Reese笑着坦然地走出了房间，留下Finch挫败地把一个枕头砸向自己。


	5. date night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 开个小车车，借酒行凶

      客厅电视开着，摇摇晃晃的帝企鹅们抱作一团以渡过一波暴风雪的袭击，Bear往Reese的脚边缩了缩，Reese盯着屏幕，有一搭没一搭地给他顺着毛。

      企鹅们交换了几次內围和外围之后，暴风雪总算是停了。Finch整齐地穿着睡衣从楼上下来，Bear突然从他手底下跑走，绕着Finch摇尾巴。Reese抬起头打量了他一会儿，又低下头用毛巾包了几块冰。Finch接过一个临时冰袋捂在手肘，还没有到明天已经疼起来了，“Mr. Reese，真的很感谢你。”Reese嗯了一声，利索地把他的腿抱到自己腿上，挽起了左边的裤腿，“磕得不算厉害，Finch，但也够你疼上几天了。如果我是你，明天就穿一条宽松的裤子。”

      冰袋的降温作用实在有限，即使他的膝盖和手肘分别由Reese和他各按着一个，“鉴于很多人在浴室摔断胳膊或腿，或者两者兼有，Mr. Reese，我想我已经非常幸运了。”Finch干巴巴地回话，试图忽略脸上的热度，但Reese用空闲的手往他背后塞了两个抱枕，然后把桌子上的水递给了他，“Honey。”一朵小烟花啪地炸开了。Finch手忙脚乱地接过就快被送到唇边的杯子，还未来得及对对方不怀好意的笑和措辞发表评论，就闻到了蜂蜜的味道，这下他的耳朵更加红了。好在Reese只是笑了笑，又转过头继续看电视了。

      企鹅爸爸们小心翼翼地带着育儿袋里的蛋，每一步都格外谨慎，在终年积雪的冰盖上等待爱人归来。Finch舒适地窝在沙发里，捧着热乎乎的蜂蜜水，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着茫茫白色背景中移动的黑点。

      很快，小企鹅们就带着初生的绒毛在冰面上学习走路或爬行了，为了保持平衡而拼命扇着小小的翅膀。Finch脸上惊喜的笑让他觉得总算没有选错片子，毛茸茸的小家伙总是惹人喜欢，Finch，Finch，也是一只可爱的鸟。

      食物短缺成了他们生死攸关的大问题，新晋父亲们从胃里挤出一点点东西分给孩子，盼着能撑到配偶回来。Finch皱起眉头，眼睛里的担忧透过镜片溢出来，Reese握住了他的手，安慰地捏了捏，“别担心，Harold，不会出事的。”“那可是南极的冬天，Mr. Reese。”但是他稍微放松了一点，手心传来的热度让他安心了一点。

      企鹅爸爸们入冬前积攒的脂消耗殆尽，再也没办法从肚子里挤出食物来，他们都在挨饿。如果企鹅妈妈们在旅途中遇到了不友好的洋流或者被海豹等捕食者袭击，不能按时回来，他们会饿死。

      一成不变的海浪照着往常的方式翻涌，当第一个小小的黑影出现时，Finch捏紧了Reese的手。跟着是第二只，第三只，越来越多，岸上寻找家人的叫声此起彼伏。Finch欣慰地看着一个又一个的家庭解除饥荒警报，直到最后，还有一对父子孤零零地在岸边等待着，夕阳染红了一大片海水和冰雪，但没有他们的她。Finch难过得闭上了眼睛，Reese伸手把他搂进怀里，摩挲着他的后背，放轻了声音安慰他，“她会回来的，Harold。”

      如果忽略屏幕上吉凶未卜的主角，现下的场面可算是完美，他抱着Finch，肆意地揉着他刚洗过的柔软的头发，一个丝毫不设防，不会逃开的Harold。Finch紧紧盯着屏幕，期盼着空荡荡的海水能再送来一只企鹅，期盼他们的她能足够幸运到不被海豹袭击，也祈祷喜怒无常的海能送给她一阵温和的洋流。

      Finch一直捏着他的手，嘴唇紧紧抿着，两天后的镜头定格在那片海域，终于在起伏的波浪中出现了一个小黑点，他们都松了一口气。

      团聚的企鹅一家晃晃悠悠地聚到一起，温柔地蹭着彼此的脖颈。Reese以同样的节奏，用鼻尖缓缓地蹭过Finch扣到第一颗扣子的睡衣露在外面的皮肤，闻着他温暖安心的味道，南极洲的冬季就要过去了。Finch把杯子搁到茶几上，Reese扣住他的后颈，缓慢地舔过爱人的嘴唇，让它们变得亮晶晶的。很痒，像被羽毛拂过一样，Finch小心翼翼地呼吸着。还没做好回应的准备，Reese已经摘掉了他的眼镜，虔诚地依次吻过他的额头、眼窝和脸颊，最后停在离他非常近的地方，两个人的呼吸交织在一起。被一汪湖水注视着是什么感觉，Finch是很难形容了，他闭上眼睛参与到一个缠绵的吻中来，柔软而灵活的舌头带着让他心惊肉跳的热度。

      和煦的阳光照在终年积雪的国度，把海水和冰盖一起染得通红。吻结束的时候，Finch丢下一句，“晚安，Mr. Reese。”就逃回了自己的房间。Reese看了看刚睡醒的Bear，咧开一个狡黠的笑。让鹦鹉鱼先生自己咬开茧似乎困难了一点。

      Finch仓促地回到房间，翻着一本卡夫卡试图让自己冷静下来。门口传来熟悉的爪子啪嗒声，他头也没抬，“不行，Bear，你有自己的床。”

      “那么我呢？”屋子里另一只大型犬可怜兮兮地也站在门口，只差两只耷拉下来的耳朵和挥舞的尾巴，Bear非常及时地“呜”了一声。

      他咬咬牙走到门口，扶着门努力摆出威严的样子，“你也有自己的床，Mr. Reese。晚安，Bear，晚安，Mr. Reese。”说完就关上了门。

      第二天Finch略微别扭的走姿，被提及与Mr. Reese共度的夜晚时飞红的脸，让Shaw忿忿地又拍了五十美元给Root。Reese和Root交换了一下眼色，并没有好心地帮Shaw讨回公道，算是之前那个“小插曲”报酬的一部分。

      工作依然很忙，Reese拍戏到凌晨两点还得再在五点钟爬起来赶去活动，没什么是三倍浓缩咖啡不能解决的。Finch还没睁眼就得到了一个早安吻，随后紧跟着扑上来的Bear让他来不及抗议被入侵的私人空间。

      说起来他们两个能同时清醒地呆在屋子里的时间并不多，但Reese似乎无处不在。餐桌上留着他匆匆忙忙做好的松饼，Finch给自己煎了培根和鸡蛋，好在这不用太多的烹饪技巧。冰箱里榨好的橙汁让他觉得自己倒退回了需要特别关照的叛逆儿童，真不知道Reese是从哪挤出时间来弄这些的。

       _圭多说，集中精力想你所想的事，它就会成真。_                                                                             

      有没有人努力地想过不太容易知道，但拍摄的确提前一天结束了。大家兴致勃勃地要开派对，Finch原本想好的说辞对上Reese恳求的表情就都被堵回去了，他点点头，所有人一齐把手边不会致命的东西抛上了天。

      Finch不明白为什么派对要等到晚上，一个净身高将近一米九的成年男性大喇喇地趴在椅子背上盯着你是一件很有压迫感的事情。第七次打错字之后，他终于认命地扣上了笔记本，“Ok，Mr. Reese，你赢了。”Bear和Reese一起两眼放光地站了起来，真像多养了一只宠物。分明先前是因为他眼中的侵略性才敲定选角的，像伺机而动的豹子，Finch叹了一口气，这大概就是演员的天赋了。

      Reese神秘地不肯透露目的地，还给Bear套上了道具组借来的工作马甲。Finch实在是感谢他没有玩心大起弄个眼罩把自己蒙住。

      被看起来是枪械爱好者俱乐部高级会员的Reese带来画廊，Finch意外地扬起了眉毛，“我得说，Mr. Reese，我真的没有预料到你会对绘画艺术感兴趣。”Reese面不改色地给自己扣上了一副遮光眼镜，“哦，Finch，等会可别这么惊讶。”

      他挽着Finch的胳膊，另一只手牵着小熊，在工作人员怜爱的眼神中递过门票，并情真意切地看着空气道谢。Finch觉得自己面部表情的管理受到了前所未有的挑战，特别是收到了，“您真是位体贴的爱人”这样的评价之后。好不容易捱过去，Finch皱着眉头，“Mr. Reese，我不认为利用别人善良的同情心来达到自己的目的是……”他的目光被展厅中央德加的画牢牢锁住，稳重的绅士小跑过去，就像流浪的海盗终于找到传说中的宝藏那样，掩饰不住的惊喜都挂在脸上。Bear也欢快地跑过去，带得Reese差点撞上他。Finch激动得声音都打了颤，“这真是无与伦比，Mr. Reese。”Reese点点头，大半的眼光都落在自家老板身上。确实没什么能比的，他心想。

      派对上大家都玩得很开心，唱歌、跳舞、年轻人的派对游戏，Finch笑着坐在了吧台边，感谢DJ没有放能把人震到心脏病发的重摇滚。Shaw把一洛克杯啤酒推了过来，Root搅着手里的玛格丽特，“不喝酒怎么叫派对呢，Harry。”Reese看见Shaw偷偷把伏特加的小杯子往远处推了推，没作声，他也想知道Finch喝醉了什么样子。

      他晃晃悠悠地拿过话筒，唱了两遍Hey Jude。对喝醉了的人来说，还不错。在他兴致勃勃地接受一位同事的邀请，要晃进舞池的时候，Reese半拖半抱地把差点绊倒自己的他带出了派对。回家路上Finch把车里的音乐换成了《莱茵的黄金》，上帝保佑他只是安静地听着，没有试图唱起来。

      打开车门，松掉安全带，Reese把手从他胳膊底下环过去，“好了，帕瓦罗蒂，大忙人该回家了。”Finch一直嘿嘿笑着，丝毫没有配合的打算，下车时一个趔趄，整个人扑进了Reese怀里。如果Reese再高一些或Finch再矮一些的话，眼下的场面还能让相对清醒的人清醒一点，但Finch的脸不上不下，刚好埋在Reese的脖颈，嘴唇磨蹭着他的锁骨，更不用提怀里的人不安分地扭动着试图自己站稳。全身的血液都往两个地方集中，Reese深呼吸了几口气，庆幸没有人能看到他脸红的样子，半哄半抱地领开始挥着胳膊朗诵彼得拉克的Finch回屋。

      Bear担忧地凑上来，Finch挣开Reese去抱他，“我最乖的男孩，Bear，你是全天下最好的小男孩。”Reese哭笑不得地在他摔倒之前撑住了他，好容易把人抱起来，指挥着Bear开了门，睡觉倒成了另一个大问题。Finch站在床边，一脸委屈地看着他，“你要走了么？”

      Reese用力捏了一把自己的脖子，“你明天会后悔的，Finch。”                                                 

      Finch拖了长音喊Come on，软糯糯的，然后就倒进床铺睡着了。

      枕头边整齐地叠着一套睡衣，Reese一边不断重复着“只是换衣服”一边英勇地解开了Finch的领带。

      他进行到皮带扣的时候，Finch忽然醒了，抓着他的袖子，声线平稳地说起话来，“谢谢你们，Mr. Reese，我今天过得很开心。”Reese反捉住他的手，把自己撑到Finch上方，“那么，Harold，想再找点乐子么？”他的老板迷茫地舔了舔嘴唇，因为酒精而延迟的反应。Reese喘息着吻上了肖想已久的嘴唇。他干脆利落地扒光了自己的衣服胡乱丢出去，然后是Finch的。

      Reese贪婪地掠夺着他的空气，Finch理智的最后一根弦也在狄俄尼索斯的推波助澜下断掉了。他们跌进一个热烈的舞蹈，唇舌相互追逐，纠缠，偶尔碰到牙齿，些许的疼痛让他们低喘，然后又胶着在一起。

      当他们抬头的欲望蹭过彼此时，两个人都闷哼了一声。去他的正人君子，柏拉图可享受不到这个。Finch的手抚上他的发际，Reese在他手心里蹭了蹭，像驯服的大猫，继而用舌头仔细地舔舐。Finch红着脸想把手抽回来，Reese捉住了他的手腕，缓慢而磨人地将掌心和手指的纹路都描绘了一遍，一直到他的手湿漉漉地闪着光。

      Finch的身体透出情欲的颜色，Reese拉着他的手把两个人裹在一起的时候仰起了头，这让他的脖颈更多地暴露出来。蓝眼睛里泛起潮湿的雾，眼眶通红，不由自主地摆动腰肢的Finch，是他的，只能是他的。Reese宣誓主权一般在他的颈间噬咬，结实的骨骼和肌肉夺人心魄地起伏，喃喃着他的名字，像诱惑水手的塞壬。Finch紧紧抓着他的肩膀，乳尖被含住玩弄的时候带着浓重鼻音的哭腔从紧闭的齿间溢出。这事情多少都有点不受控制，你要怎么用一杯水去扑灭望不到头的森林大火？

      Reese把高潮过后颤抖的Finch紧紧地抱在怀里，挺弄了几下之后射在了他的腿间。灼热的黏液把床单和他们都弄得一塌糊涂，Finch静静地听了一会儿两个人的呼吸和心跳，阿弗洛狄忒的甜蜜气息作证，他抬起头吻了他，在不可遏止地睡过去之前。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小剧场：
> 
> 1.“Cut！”
> 
> 导演终于忍无可忍地拨通了编剧Finch的电话，
> 
> “John Reese今天是你第二十七次NG了，就是表白你能走点心么！”
> 
> 三件套先生从工作室赶过来，
> 
> Reese深情款款地望着摄像机后面的老板开拍第二十八条。
> 
> “收工。”
> 
> 2.
> 
> 高大的特工先生胸口一片鲜红，
> 
> 戴眼镜的老板急匆匆跪倒把他抱在怀里，
> 
> “Finch，我想最后对你说……”
> 
>  
> 
> “Mr. Reese，你真的该找点比番茄酱更有说服力的东西。”
> 
> 3.
> 
> “Mr. Reese，我相信我有良好的进食能力。”
> 
> “可是你受伤了，Finch。”
> 
> “那只是你突然把我的手包成了埃及法老！”
> 
> 4.
> 
> “结婚……”
> 
> “明天”
> 
> “Mr. ……Re……ese，这 ……”
> 
> 他急促地喘息着，终于有液体从红透了的眼眶溢出。
> 
> “好……”
> 
> 他松开了手。


	6. 今日头条

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 娱乐圈嘛有事没事就想搞个大新闻o(*￣︶￣*)o

      阳光明媚的清晨，Reese心情大好地搅着薄煎饼的面汁。Bear专心地把头埋在碗里，吧唧吧唧吃得很香。Finch按住突突直跳的太阳穴，花了好大力气才把自己撑起来倚在床头。

      习惯性地摸眼镜时，才发现它不在往常的位置，Finch低头看了一眼自己。很难说哪件事情更疯狂，在周二穿着周四的睡衣还是醉酒之后找的“乐子”。关于醉酒，尴尬的不是他忘记了发生过的事情，而是他对每件事都保留着无比清晰的印象，小小的细节不留情面地把他的脑子搅得一团糟。

      牙膏他挤了三次，一次掉到了地上，一次滑进了水槽，心不在焉的后果。好在第三次顺利地成功了，不然直接把牙膏挤进嘴里就要纳入备选方案了。Bear乖巧地坐在门口等他洗漱，Reese不在让他轻松了许多，这让他关于昨晚酒精促使下越轨行为的思考得以暂时停歇。也许他早就走了，Finch照例给Bear提供着私人按摩服务，这个念头让他有几分失落。Bear察觉到他的情绪，拱了拱他的手，Finch一抬头，Reese正端着杯果汁站在门口，冲他露出一排白牙。

      脸蹭地一下就红了，Finch的头也疼起来，他舔舔嘴唇，好容易挤出来句，“早上好，Mr. Reese。”Reese把果汁放到一边，十分自然地抱住他让他站了起来，轻轻地在他的嘴唇上啄了一下，“早上好，my precious。”Finch睁圆了眼睛，因为一阵晕眩不得不抓着Reese，“不用我提醒你这个词有多让人毛骨悚然了吧，Mr. Reese。”大个子意外地挑起了眉，“你害怕咕噜？哦，Finch，你得陪我再看一遍魔戒。”“如果能让你安静地离开我的浴室的话，我很乐意，Mr. Reese。”

      这种游戏总也玩不腻，一个时刻想着拒人于千里之外的害羞的Finch。他叹了口气，夸张地耷拉着脸，举起手退出了浴室，停在离他的老板半米远的地方，两个人不尴不尬地对峙了十秒钟，终于有一个败下阵来，“Mr. Reese？”被点名的人耸耸肩，“我得确认你不会摔倒啊，Finch。”Finch皱着眉头，绅士的良好修养让他忍住了不当言辞，“我当然不会。”说着往外跨了一大步。

      话音未落，门口一滩水渍让他非常不争气地打了个趔趄，Reese扶住了他的胳膊，“OK，我知道了，Finch，小心一点，好么？”Finch咬着牙没看他继续往前走，耳朵透着血管的颜色，Reese勾起嘴角，“别忘了喝果汁，Finch。”眼睛先生明显地僵了一下，转过身来接住了杯子，全程盯着他的鞋子，“谢谢你，Mr. Reese。”Reese终于没忍住揉捏他的头发，并在发旋印下一个吻，“还有早餐。”随后招呼着Bear下了楼，葡萄西柚汁带着诱人的清香，Finch呷了一口，忍不住笑了起来。

 

      感情可真是个奇妙的东西，像月亮和大海一般变化莫测，等你忽然意识到自己被吸引时，它早就生根发芽，牢牢地盘踞了可感知的所有空间。

      以上便是多日不见的老友Nathan打趣他的大致内容。                                                                 

      “所以，Harold，”Nathan递给他一杯香槟，“什么时候结婚？”

      Finch捏着杯子，感慨自己指数上升的尴尬，迷茫地摇了摇头。

      Nathan惊奇得像是二叉树的一个结点分出了三个叉，“真的？像你这样睡衣都要按周一到周日排好顺序的偏执狂居然没有计划？紧急预案也没有？”

      “只有偏执狂才能生存，Nate，”Finch叹了口气，“没有紧急预案。我们能不能好好地谈工作？”

      Nathan耸耸肩，拿起遥控器打开了电视，头条新闻扎眼得紧：“当红影星John Reese恋情曝光，疑被神秘土豪Harold Finch包养。”Finch嘴角抽搐了一下，这家媒体的文案可以回炉重塑了，主播煞有介事的解说让他终于翻了个白眼，重重地按下了遥控器，把无辜的小盒子扔进沙发。他们都知道是谁，德西玛跟TM对着干也不是一两天了，Nathan大远跑了趟新几内亚也是为这个。

      “Mr. Wren的交易很成功，百分之十，Harold。”Nathan用询问的眼神看向他。Finch板着脸，平静地回了句，“做空他。”这点小麻烦应该够让德西玛公司亏上几年了，谁让他们和面都不肯露的股东做交易，等他们破产的时候Finch倒是很乐意送点花，大不了在业界落个护短的名声，至少他们其他公司都还很低调。

      直到Nathan打完电话他才心情好了点，又给自己倒了杯香槟。Nathan捞过他的肩膀，了然地拍了拍，“你真的完了，Harold，”说着碰了碰他的酒杯，“敬坟墓。就算你还不打算结婚，Mr. Finch也被出柜了。而你，我的老朋友，结婚的时候一定要找我当伴郎。”Finch无可奈何地也笑了起来，垂着眼睛，又喝了一杯酒。

      Reese刚下飞机就被咄咄逼人的媒体缠住盘问，除了“很抱歉，我暂时不方便回答。”这类场面话，他也没什么能说的。前一天还在桑迪亚哥的Reese忙得没空看电视，也顾不上刷推特，现在才知道他们的花边新闻已经满天飞了。他想快点见到Finch，但更想把这事儿摆平，Reese摸出手机来，给一位老朋友打了电话。

      Elias办事爽快，条件也开得厉害——Reese和Finch婚礼的现场报道。他想辩解他们的进度还能再腻歪几个月的时候，Elias截住了话头，“我和Anthony认识一个星期就结婚了，跟你爱的人结婚，你还想要什么？John，你难道不爱他么？我可是能从你眼睛里看到的。”说话间Anthony从外头进来，旁若无人地和Elias交换了一个吻。要命的意大利人，Reese翻了个白眼，但有一点是对的，他确实想和Finch结婚。

      事情发展到这个局面，发布会是必须要开的。Reese对出柜没有异议，Finch就和Nathan商议了一下提问的流程，写好的文案，自家的媒体，走个过场而已。网上粉丝们的反应出乎意料地缓解了他们的危机感，Greer这会儿估计气得跳脚。推特上一个热门话题就是“恋爱中的John Reese”刷一下会出现很多这样的内容：

      “XXX：OMG，我最喜欢的男演员竟然被包养了，请放着我来。

      XXX：LOL，潜规则他的富豪据说动动手指就能买下纽约，右边拼得起么？

      XXX：对象竟然是我最爱的鬼才编剧！

      XXX：我拒绝相信我男神和我另一个男神在一起了！心已碎成灰。XD炸成烟花好嘛！

      XXX：看来是没有人能搞到Finchy大大的正脸照了，媒体差评。”

      注：以上用户为保护隐私，ID均已打码。

                                                         

      Finch赶到发布会现场时觉得有点不对劲，但Reese确实在那里，他还是走了进去。

      “Mr. Reese，为什么你站在桌子上？请下来，会有危险！”Finch一头雾水，被不按常理出牌的员工闹的。

      “Harold，我有件非常重要的事情要和你说。”Reese从兜里掏出一个小盒子，郑重地跪了下来，看得Finch一阵心惊胆战，“我知道我们认识的时间不长，但我十分确定你就是那个人，所以……”

      “Mr. Reese，现在真的绝非一个良好的时机，你……”

      “所以你要拒绝我么，Harold？”Reese委屈地站起来，直挺挺地向后倒了下去。

      Finch倒抽一口冷气，连忙绕开桌子喊着“John”跑过去。

      没想到桌子后面铺了软垫，他一个没留神，差点摔倒。当然Reese扶住了他，又拉着他陷进了一个激烈的吻。Reese不容分说地撬开牙关，找到Finch的舌头，掳过来毫无章法地吮咬。斯文的三件套先生努力挣扎的后果便是Reese一个翻身，牢牢地把人压住了。在被逐渐稀薄的氧气和过于充盈的血液搅得天旋地转的当口，他倒是想起来这棚子哪儿不对了，现在还一个人都没有。

      察觉到他的分心，Reese转向含住了他的耳垂，Finch尽力推他，“Mr. Reese，请……”Reese趁机解开了他的马甲，隔着衬衣揉捏他的乳尖，成功地收获了一声压抑的喉音。“Finch，想清楚，不答应我可要继续了。”Finch睁大了眼睛，“No”脱口而出。Reese坏笑着把他剩下的话一股脑堵回了喉咙里，一只手撩拨着Finch的大腿根，紧跟着肆意地隔着裤子袭上了他的分身。Finch急促地喘起来，眼睛里漫开湿漉漉的水汽，他绝望地发现，在这个随时可能有访客的录影棚里，自己硬了。

      “Mr. Reese……我得说，你的方式……相当卑劣。”Finch勉强说出一个完整的句子，就又短暂地失去了思考能力。Reese突然含住了他，灵活的舌头一一照顾到他细小的褶皱和凸起的血管。被温暖湿润的口腔包裹的感觉差点让他直接射出来，他抓住Reese的西装，把肩膀处的布料揪得皱成一堆。

      快到的时候Reese忽然撤开，握着他还按住了铃口，凑到Finch耳朵边，“答应我，Finch。”他的男朋友是诱惑人心的塞壬，现在他一点都不怀疑，他音调破碎地往外蹦着音节，“Mr. Re……ese，这……”Reese火上浇油地咬起了他的耳垂，Finch咬着牙，抑制不了低低的呻吟声从喉咙溢出，呼吸也越来越没有节奏。就算是水妖他也心甘情愿，哪怕是在汹涌的海浪里碰上暗礁粉身碎骨也不后悔，他仰起头，“Yes。”

      Reese终于略略松开手，把他送上了顶峰。

      他吻着Finch眼角滑落的泪珠，心满意足地把戒指套上了自己老板的无名指。

      “放心，Finch，这个棚子至少三个小时都不会有人进来。”

      “那发布会呢？”

      “推到明天了。”

      他用自己的胯暗示十足地顶了顶Finch，把准新郎弄得再度烧起来，“你家还是我家？”


	7. 番外：婚礼&摄影师

      婚礼筹备相当顺利，Reese身体力行地联系花店和餐馆帮他们拿到了五折优惠。Fusco满脸黑线地开着保姆车当起了免费司机，一路上都在嘲笑情场浪子John Reese还没结婚就成了夫管严，“要不是眼镜儿的假期补贴，我才不会带着你这么个祖宗满纽约乱逛。”

      花店送了几束百合打样，插在临时的纸筒里，弄得满车都是香味。Reese撇撇嘴，求婚的时候也许玩过头了，Finch有点躲着他。这可不妙，他本来都计划好冬歇的时候带人去瑞士或者夏威夷度蜜月了，Bear也带着，不然得让Shaw喂成肉球。

      Finch生气了怎么办，自然是要哄的。                                                                         

      Fusco咬着后槽牙走进一家情趣用品商店，以刷爆Reese卡的架势买下了店主推荐的套装，闭着眼丢进车，“我发誓以后再也不给你开车了，神奇小子！”Reese耸耸肩，“要是我被认出来，你也会很麻烦的，Lionel。”“那我特么是不需要公众形象么！”Fusco终于咆哮起来。

      地点敲定了长岛，南汉普顿，一点都不让人意外。高大的悬铃木刚刚舒展开青青的叶子，白色布幔呼吸一般随着风起伏，空闲的边边角角全摆上了花，Bear一直打喷嚏，他们不得不把婚礼致辞缩短成了一句话。

      他高大帅气的丈夫规规矩矩地穿了燕尾服，紧紧地攥着他的手，“第一次看到你的眼睛，就觉得你是我要找的人。”Finch点点头，“我也是。”他们交换了一个吻，派对就开始了。

      Leila裹在一套可爱的兔子连体衣里，咿咿呀呀地发着含糊的音节。Reese为Finch哄孩子的熟练程度惊讶不已，Nathan过来和他碰了一杯，“你知道的，Harold照看过Will，那小子八成要为了错过Harry叔叔的婚礼撞墙。”Andre拍了拍萧索地躲在角落的Fusco，“嘿，猛男，想知道怎么才能搞到一个顺利的约会么？”后者突然来了精神，Andre露出小虎牙，“眼神接触。”Shaw专心地啃着一大块婚礼蛋糕，Root一脸宠溺地盯着，眼睛都很少眨。Bear戴着小领结，在派对上收到了最高人气。Tao抱着瓶香槟哭得没人敢靠近，许是感动的。

      有人换了泳衣兴高采烈地扎进海里，有人躺在遮阳伞下悠哉悠哉地喝着饮料，还有人在沙滩上玩起了飞盘，扔得太远的时候，Bear就会摇着尾巴冲过去帮他们捡回来。Finch难得脱了鞋子，挽起裤脚，陪Reese下了水，如果你把坐在气垫上闲适地喝茶叫冲浪的话，他可是个中高手。Reese笑着从水里冒出来，湿漉漉地给了他一个满是海水味道的吻。库伯海滩出了名的沙细水清，在沙滩上散步或是静静地坐着都十分惬意，懒散地消磨时光，像睡在午后阳光中的猫。

      当然，婚礼录像和独家报道让Elias家包圆了，Anthony和他配合得天衣无缝。据说只要Elias不喊“Cut”，他能举着摄像机到天黑都不手抖。Finch对于自己出现在镜头里这件事有点害羞，但Elias指挥着他的小忠犬把他拍得很自然，好看到Reese莫名想抢过摄像机，把视频据为己有。

      Finch有栋视野不错的房子，中世纪风格，不花哨，在院子里能看见一点点融进海里的夕阳，数量可观的鸟儿盘旋着落进各自的巢，叽叽喳喳的，快活极了。一群人吵着要吃烧烤，差点把厨房整个搬到院子里来。好在屋主不太在意餐具，只是坚持要放几个灭火器在边上。Reese把肉切得尽可能薄，以期缩短烹饪的时间。Shaw百无聊赖地烤了两串棉花糖，这大概是唯一不用烤熟也能吃的食物。令人意外的是她居然分了一串给Root，小编剧接过来吃了一口就哭了。他们闹到了天边最后一点红色都沉进了海的那头，月亮没出来，有很多星星，细细的白沙往外散着余热，客人们都离开之后房子里迅速安静了下来。

      洗漱过后Finch就钻进了被窝，Reese讨了个吻，剩下的留到早上也行，把自己的合法伴侣捞进怀里，也闭上了眼。

      鸟儿清脆的啼鸣从半开的窗户漏进来，窗帘被吹得乱飞。Reese一条胳膊搭在他的肚子上，Finch小心地看了一眼，对方还睡着，长长的睫毛在脸上投下两片阴影，让人忍不住想摸一下。还没伸出手，小扇子抖了抖，吓得Finch连忙闭上了眼睛。Reese灼热的视线锁住了他好一阵，差点就认命地睁开眼时，额头上被轻轻地印了一个吻，然后是布料的摩擦声。Finch等了一会儿才支起身子想看对方去了哪儿，门突兀地被打开，他又迅速地缩回了床铺。

      Reese把那天的“大礼包”拆开，饶有兴趣地把里面的东西陈列在床脚。床上的人还躲在被子里，脑袋旁边枕头的印子还没消去，Reese挑了挑眉，又爬回去，一手支着脑袋，另外一只手伸进被子，不怀好意地打转。Finch终于扑哧一声笑出来，抓住了他的手，Reese顺势吻了过去，不激烈，只让舌头缓慢地绕着对方的打转，一个温柔的早安吻。然后他放开了Finch，伸手拿过眼镜扣在不停眨眼的小个子脸上。Finch舔了舔嘴唇，撑着自己坐起来，看到项圈、蜡烛、鞭子、手铐等这一系列专业设施之后，惊恐地瞪圆了眼睛，“Mr. Reese，我由衷地希望你没有抢劫了某家特殊爱好的摄影公司。”Reese眨眨眼，决定推得干净一点，“Lionel送的，你知道，给平淡的生活添点情趣。”Finch改为等着Reese，“你和我都知道，Mr. Reese，自从我们遇见后，‘平淡’这个词已经成为奢求了。”Reese挠了挠头，“好了，Finch，事实是上次我做得有点过火了，想向你道歉。这次控制权给你，我都听你的。”

      上次他们在Reese家做了，一场舒缓慢节奏的性爱，从容地接了很多吻，长长地喘息。手紧紧地扣在一起，雨点一般的吻落在身上，他鲜少晒太阳的皮肤逐渐透出粉色，甚至没被碰就又射了一次。Reese高潮的时候紧紧地抱着他，脸埋在他的脖子里，热得能融化。之后他们在阳台上喝酒，Reese用那种狂热的恋人特有的眼神盯着他，“Harold，我想说，我……”“我爱你！”阴阳怪气的声音从头顶飘来。表白被打断的恋人咬牙切齿地往楼上扔了块石头，Finch紧绷着嘴角掏出手帕包了块冰敷在被弹回来的石头砸到的Reese的额头。

      想到这儿他忍不住笑起来，“Mr. Reese，我必须坦白我最近的反常并不是因为生气。你很好，和你结婚也很好，虽然这一点不在我的计划之中。我只是……”红色又爬上他的耳朵，Reese伸手把他拉进怀里，光明正大地揉着想念已久的发丝，咬了咬他的耳垂，坏心眼地把灼热的气息都喷在附近，“所以，我刚刚的提议被采纳了么，Mr. Finch？”Finch匆匆丢下一句，“我要准备一下。”逃进了浴室。Reese隔着门喊，“别太久，不然我可不保证不会冲进去。”成功地把准备时间压缩到了五分钟。

      他坦然地笑着，这让Finch觉得自己才是不着寸缕的那个。

      “我很抱歉，Mr. Reese，关于此事如何进行我毫无头绪。”Finch吞咽了一下，干巴巴地解释。

      “就想成是拍片子，Finch。”Reese大咧咧地把自己扔进床铺，“如果你要拍情色片，会怎么做。”

      Finch认真地思考了一会，“我会需要你蒙上眼睛Mr. Reese。”Reese接过那块丝绸，绕在自己眼睛上。

      “请把你自己铐在床头，Mr. Reese。”手铐包了软包，Finch犹豫了一会才递过去。Reese摸索着扣上了。

      “安全词是Cut，Mr. Reese，你有权随时叫停，但期间你不被允许行动或是说话，除非得到我的允许，明白么？”

      Finch的声音有点打颤，听起来紧张极了，他笑了笑，已经开始有点兴奋，但是没出声。

      “这是我的错，Mr. Reese，你被允许对这个问题作答。”

      “你控制狂的样子挺性感的，Finch。”           

      全身的血都往脸上涌，Finch无比庆幸之前让对方蒙眼的决定。

      “首先是一个远景，Mr. Reese，请你侧过身子，镜头会从你的肩胛骨往下摇，经过背部肌肉，在腰腹部停留一会儿，然后拉近。”

      一根羽毛沿着他的脊柱缓缓划过，Reese紧绷着以免自己躲开，结实的肌肉漂亮地鼓出来。这很痒，听着Finch让他更加渴望多一点的触碰，比如他的手，他修剪得很整齐的有点肉的手。最好能立刻来个手活儿，但是不行，他刚刚才答应了要配合指令。

      “然后是你的腿，Mr. Reese，现在你可以选一个舒服的姿势躺好，镜头会给你的脚踝一个特写。”

      Reese翻过身躺平，带得半勃的阴茎晃动，闷哼了一声。言语轻飘飘地没有一点分量，却有实体一般牢牢地缠住了他。Reese盼着能被允许说点什么，给他也点一把火。

      “现在镜头移到你的手腕，Mr. Reese，你可以动动手。”Reese转了转手腕，握紧了拳头，血管的形状清晰地显露出来。“转到面部特写，我会非常乐意给你的眼睛一个特写，Mr. Reese，但那会让我分心。所以我会给你的鼻梁和嘴唇一个特写……”

      他几乎不能集中到足够听清楚他说了什么，Finch的声音和他本人一般温润内敛。现在Reese只想挣开手铐，用力地吻住他，把那些要命的声音都吞下去，揉碎这层冷静自持的壁垒，让他除了哭喊自己的名字再也说不出别的来。

      “Mr. Reese，现在请说点什么。”

      “瞭望台，”他的声音沙得把自己也吓了一跳，“我从背后抱着你，上衣留着，经过的人会看到。但他们看不到，我把你的裤子褪到膝弯……”Reese喘了一口气，硬得发疼，“埋在你里面，小幅度地抽插，直到你求我。”

      现在Finch也硬了，宽松的睡裤把一点轮廓描摹出来，幸好他看不见，“求你什么？”

      “求我碰你前面，求我动起来。”

      Finch深呼吸了几次试图让自己平静下来，但是他精神十足的小兄弟一点也不配合。

      “镜头移到你的喉结，Mr. Reese，请吞咽一下。”

      顿了几秒他才执行了指令，喉结滑动。他想要Finch想要得快疯了，丝毫不怀疑如果没有这幅手铐，他现在就会冲过去抱住Finch，不管不顾地操开他。

      “然后是锁骨，慢慢地摇下去，停在你因为汗水闪光的胸口，Mr. Reese，请用力呼吸几次。”Reese照做了，胸膛的线条在阳光里起伏。Finch扯开领扣，他的太阳穴都开始跳起来，阴茎裹在裤子里叫嚣着被释放，这太折磨人了。

      “镜头会继续往下，停在髋部，Mr. Reese，现在你可以做挺弄的动作。”Finch差点没讲完这个句子。Reese喘着气挺了挺腰，身体波浪一样起伏，空气沉甸甸的，Finch在看这个认知让他多少有点失控。

      “Mr. Reese……”

      他叫着Finch的名字射了出来。

      Finch刚解开他的手铐，Reese就急切地吻上了对方的嘴唇，手滑进去握住亟待释放的欲望，没多久就让他射在了裤子里。

      他抱着因为高潮颤抖的Finch，轻轻地吻过对方泛红的脸颊，“万一有一天我们都破产了，Harold，我想我们可以试试拍情色电影。”Finch摆弄着他的发尾，“不会发生的，Mr. Reese，我指以上两件事。”Reese在他腰间的手收了收，就着Finch跪坐在他腿上的姿势挺了挺腰，“再来一次？”

      Finch直起身子方便他把裤子扒下来，Reese揉捏着他的臀瓣咬他的锁骨，话说得断断续续的，“只要不是瞭望台。”Reese一边笑一边把人压进了床铺，“我可等不到那儿。”

      凉凉的润滑让Finch瑟缩了一下，Reese安抚地俯下身吻了吻他，又挤了半管在手上，仔细地涂开，入口一张一合渐渐地把Reese的手指吞了进去。像是邀请，Finch红着脸想把自己埋进枕头里，但Reese截住了他，唇舌和他的纠缠在一起，另一只手揉捏着他的乳头。阳光透过他的眼皮投下暗红的亮斑不停地跳动，身体里四处乱窜的电流把他的气息搅得一团糟。Reese低下去含住了他，Finch把手插进他的头发，努力想找回呼吸的本能。

      不知道品种的鸟儿拍打着翅膀从窗前掠过，Finch已经没力气辨认了，Reese抱着他让他缓缓地坐下，两个人的喘息盖过了鸟鸣和海水拍打的声音，然后小幅度地起伏，退潮时 温柔的波浪。这个姿势让Finch得以俯视Reese，透澈的蓝眼睛泛起水汽，望进对方的眼里，他们又胶着地吻在一起。Reese猛烈的冲刺让Finch只能紧紧抱着他的脖子，含糊地叫他的名字。

      大部分的感官都被屏蔽了，整个世界好像只剩下他们两个。Reese嘴唇贴着Finch的锁骨来回辗转，轻轻地噬咬。他埋在Finch里面，被温暖紧致地包围，单这个念头都让他硬得发疼。Reese卖力地顶弄着，一次又一次，他把对方的身体记得很清楚，总能很快地找到让爱人欢愉的点。Finch眼眶中堆积的水汽终于挣脱顺着脸颊流下来，哭叫着“John”射了。Reese抓紧了他的腰又挺弄了几次，低吼着也到了。

      甜蜜的性爱现场通常不太容易打理，Reese小心地退出来，把保险套打结丢进垃圾桶，熟练地换了床单，并用热毛巾简单给两人做了清洁。随后又扑到Finch身上，鼻尖在锁骨和胸口乱蹭，Finch终于打着哈欠制止了他，“你害我错过了早餐，Mr. Reese。”

      回应他的是一个吻，“再睡一会，醒了我陪你吃午餐。”

      “Bear呢？”他的声音已经开始含糊不清。

      又一个吻，Reese笑得像挖到了全世界的宝藏，“昨天Shaw就带走了。”再看的时候，Finch已经闭上了眼。小心地把他的眼镜抽走搁到一边，Reese支着脑袋，目不转睛地盯着爱人的睡颜，这可是全世界的宝藏都换不来的，他心想。


End file.
